Samurai Tears
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Kenshin is being used by the last person he would think would hurt him. What will Sano do when he finds out? It is an Yaoi SanoKenshin.
1. Something is wrong with Kenshin

**Rurouni**** Kenshin: Samurai Tears**

**By: **Saiyan_Kitsune_Foxfire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. 

**Summary**: Kenshin is abused by someone he never would expect to harm him. Sano knows something is up with Kenshin and he wants to find out what is wrong with his red-haired friend. Yaoi. Sano/Kenshin.

**Rating**: R on Fanfiction.net and NC-17 on Mediaminer.org 

The red headed warrior leaned back against a tree in the garden of the dojo he recently was staying at. He rubbed the injection site, where he had been drugged just twenty-four hours before by the last person he would suspect a couple months ago. True he had been hurt way worse before, but when someone he trusted completely and vowed to protect took advantage of him, he had to reevaluate his views of the world. Yes he wouldn't turn away from his 'friends' and the code he lives by but he might be less trusting of anyone in the future. 

Right now, he had to live in the dojo, with Kaoru and Yahiko, act as if nothing has happened between him and the assistant master of the dojo, while get the continuous injections, beatings and other forms of torture. He just hoped no one would notice his paler-than-normal features; or the dark rings under his eyes from the sleep deprivation (due to being afraid of being attacked in the middle of the night by a sex-crazed girl.); or his jumpiness when someone touches him unexpectedly or when someone hugs him, he tenses; or the unexplainable day or two disappearances; or the uncharacteristic tendency to stay to himself, shutting every emotion off from the outside world and lastly he hoped- no preyed that none of his close friends ever found out about his dirty little secret that he wished to take to the grave with him. He shook his head to get all of the unhappy thoughts he was having at the moment, dark red bangs that fell in front of his face scoured the view of his eyes and the silent tears that ran down his pale cheeks. 

Sanosuke, Sano to his closest friends, watched as Kenshin disappeared after fixing lunch for himself, 'Missy' and the kid. He silently excused himself and followed his best friend. Over the last several months after traveling back from Kyoto, he witnessed Kenshin become withdrawn from everyone around him. It was becoming depressing and annoying to watch. Usually his best friend was outgoing and energetic, he only came withdrawn if it involved his past, but Sano knew for a fact this new face of Kenshin's was a front for something happening to him now, Sano just had to figure out what that something was. 

Kenshin sat down next to a Sakura tree in full bloom, petals fell softly around him, making him look like he was some sort of heavenly being, and caused a slight discomfort in the former street fighters pants. ~ _Damn what a time to think of Kenshin in that way. ~ Sano thought as he tried to will away his erection. When the pain finally stopped, Sano continued to watch Kenshin. What caught him by surprise and wonderment was Kenshin's shoulders were shaking like he was sobbing or crying. As long as Sano has known Kenshin, He has known the smaller man to be strong and never to cry. _

Not knowing what to do, Sano slowly made his way over to the other warrior. The last thing he needed was a sword blade to his throat just for startling his friend. ~_ That is if he had his sword on him. _~ Sano added almost like an afterthought. 

"Kenshin? What wrong?" Sano asked as he gently placed a hand on the older warrior. Kenshin jumped nearly out of his skin. Sano backed off immediately, not wanting to pose a threat. Kenshin looked around frantically for Kaoru, but only the sight of Sano greeted him. 

"Oro. I'm sorry Sano, did you say something?" he asked, glancing around for any sign of Kaoru. He spotted her coming out of the kitchens apparently looking for something, for him.  Sano looked to the spot that held his friend's gaze, visibly paling when Kaoru came over to them. ~ _Kuso__, ~ he thought as Kenshin greeted Kaoru. _

"Ken-kun, why didn't you stay for lunch? You know, I _love_ you to be there, the rooster and the boy aren't much conversationalist." Kaoru said motioning to Sano, who leaned against the tree that previously Kenshin leaned against. 

"Please forgive me Kaoru-dono, I was feeling a little under the weather." Sano's eyebrows rose. ~_ Kenshin feeling a little under the weather? That's not right. Kenshin never gets sick. What is going on here?_ ~ Sano thought as Kaoru fussed over his friend. He noticed that every time Kaoru came close, Kenshin tensed, flinched or tried to avoid her. 

Kaoru pulled Kenshin back to her room to get something to make him feel better. Kenshin's face looked panicked as he glanced over his shoulder to Sano. 'Please help me,' was the look in Kenshin's eyes as he disappeared around a corner.  Sano's heart leapt into his throat, he knew he needed to help his friend, but from what, he didn't know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune_Foxfire: Well there's part one for you. I don't know when I'll update again because I am still trying to get over the writers block for this story. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I loved them sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. Please read and tell me how I did. Thanks.


	2. Sano to the rescue

Chapter one

~~~ Three days later (Sano's POV) ~~~

            It's been three days since I saw Kenshin. There is no way in hell he just went out for a walk to clear his head like Jo-chan said he did, he would have told us. There is something fishy going on in this Dojo and I aim to find out what it is. Like I said before it's been three days since I seen Kenshin and I am worried. Worried that something happened to Kenshin. Jo-chan seems almost non-existent. The only time I see her is when it's mealtime or when her students show up, other than that she disappears into her room. 

~~~ Later that evening (still Sano's POV) ~~~

I walked by Kenshin's room on my way out of the dojo and heard some really strange noises, like someone begging for someone else to stop, so I decided to check it out.

When I opened the door, what I saw made my blood run cold and boil at the same time. Jo-chan and Kenshin were naked and Jo-chan was forcing herself onto Kenshin. Kenshin, who was bound by ropes as the wrists and ankles and surrounded by a pool of his own blood, pleaded with Jo-chan to stop.

"You heard him, Jo-chan, Leave him alone." I snarled out, startleing Jo-chan from reveling in Kenshin's pain. I shoved her off of my best friend and stood protectively in front of him. 

"Kisama, Just go back to that little dump of an apartment you call home and leave us alone. Ken-kun _wants _this."

"Bull, Kenshin was begging you to stop. He doesn't want to be with some sex-crazed girl who has to beat and rape him to get her jollies." I was yelling now. Jo-chan stepped back a couple of steps as if that would prevent my temper. I was about to yell at her again but a pain filled whimper sobered me greatly. I turned to check on my fallen friend when Jo-chan tried to attack me. Needless to say she ended up in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room.

Kenshin whimpered again as I quickly gathered his sakabatō and other personal belongings. There was no way in the seven hells I would allow him to come back here. When I was done gathering his things, I wrapped a blanket around him and carefully picked up his small body. I nearly dropped him once I felt how light he was. ~_Damn, doesn't he ever eat? _~ I thought as I made my way out of the dojo and across town to my small apartment. 

In matter of minutes, I arrived at my apartment. I nudged the door open with the toe of my boots and carried Kenshin inside. When I laid him down on the futon in my room, He whimpered again in pain. I left the room briefly to get a wet cloth and bandages. When I got back I removed the rope from around his hands and feet and started treating his wounds. I finished wrapping his wounds when Kenshin finally fell asleep. I stayed up all night watching over this fallen tenshi.

Kenshin slept fitfully that night, crying out in his sleep, begging for his invisible demons to stop tormenting him. ~_Gods, why did Jo-chan do this to him?_ ~ I thought as Kenshin tossed in his sleep again. 

~~~ (The next day at the Dojo. Karou's POV) ~~~

            "HOW DARE HE?" I growled out as I paced back and forth in my room. "HOW DARE HE TAKE MY TOY, I MEAN KENSHIN AWAY FROM ME?"

            "Karou-san? Something happened in Kenshin's room…" Yahiko started to say from outside my door. ~_Oh shit… No wait a minute_~ I thought. I glanced in the mirror. ~**_Perfect…_**~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune_Foxfire: Sorry for the Cliffie… what do you think Karou's planning? Hehe review and tell me your thoughts on the manner. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I need at least 5 reviews to post chapter 2. No flames please. Ja ne! 


	3. lies and secrets

~_Thoughts~_

~~(Scene change)~~

/Kenshin to Battousai/

//Battousai to Kenshin//

Chapter Two

(At the Dojo. Normal POV)

            Yahiko gasped as the door to Karou's room opened. He saw that Karou's lip was busted and she had a black eye when she poked her head out.

            "What happened to you?" Yahiko asked, concern etched into his words. Karou launched herself at Yahiko and clung to him as if he was going to leave her.

            "Oh Yahiko-kun, it was horrible…" Karou sobbed out as she clutched Yahiko closer to her. ~_Hmm…Yahiko smells soooo good… Stop it Karou, it's Kenshin you want…Though I wouldn't mind taking Yahiko for a test drive…~_

            "What happened?"

            "I was … *sniffle* talking to Kenshin last night. *sniff* Sano busted in on us…Drunker than I have ever seen him… He was ranting about something… He… He shoved me… He was going for Kenshin… I tried to stop him, Yahiko, I really did." Yahiko was shocked. "When I woke up after Sano knocked me out, both Sano and Kenshin were gone. I fear for Kenshin's life, Yahiko, we need to do something." 

            "I'll get Kenshin back for you Karou, Don't worry." Yahiko declared. Karou hugged Yahiko, inwardly smirking on how easy it was to get Yahiko to believe her lie.

~~(Sano's Apartment. Kenshin's POV)~~

            I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. ~_Where am I? ~ I thought as I looked around the room. The room was smaller than my room at the Dojo and was cluttered with different things in the corners. I reached for my sakabatō that usually was at my side, but my hand came up with air._

            "Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to worry." Sano's deep and sexy voice said from the doorway. I looked up at him as he entered with a tray of food.

            "Where am i? How'd I get here?"

            "My apartment, and I carried you here after I found Jo-chan…hurting you." He said as he knelt next to the futon I was on. 

            ~_Shit…did Sanofind out my secret. How can he even stand being in the same room as me?~_ I thought as I started to get up. "Thank you Sano, I must be going now…" Sano placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from getting up. 

            "No Kenshin, you aren't going anywhere till you are better. You took quite a beating last night." He gently pushed me back to a laying position. 

            //He's right you know…// Battousai's cold voice rang out in my head.

            /But he knows, How can he even stand being so close to me. I am Tainted, Unclean, Dirty./ I thought back to my darker half that I have somehow locked into my soul. 

            //I don't know. Maybe because he is your Friend.//

            /Friend? What does that mean? Karou-dono was my friend and looked what happened… Can…Will Sano do the same thing?/

            //Karou was a sex crazed bitch. Sano saved your life from said bitch. If he didn't happen past your room last night, You wouldn't have survived to see this day.// 

            I really hate it when the Battousai is right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune_Foxfire: Well? How was it?

Yahiko: Karou has the hots for me?

Sano: Why'd you have Jo-Chan play 'damsel in distress?'

Saiyan_Foxfire: Karou? Damsel in distress? Being a bitch is more like it. 

Kitsune_Foxfire: Yes well we all knew that. *checks again to see her darker half in the room* Oh look everyone, my darker half has finally made an appearance. *Faints from shock.

Saiyan_Foxfire: *revives Kitsune* I prefer evil twin.

Kitsune_Foxfire: Whatever, just tell them to review.

Saiyan_Foxfire: *raises an eyebrow* Didn't you just tell them?

Kitsune_Foxfire: *hits Saiyan in the head with a complete leather bound volume of Shakespeare* Stupid darker halves. Please review while I find the caffeine that Saiyan hid from me. She'll be out for a while. Ja ne.


	4. Conflit arises, what will Sano do?

Chapter three

            Part of Yahiko couldn't believe that Sano kidnapped Kenshin. Yahiko knew of Sano's crush on the redheaded rurouni, but Yahiko promised Karou that he would get Kenshin back for her.

            Yahiko slipped out of the dojo and into the streets of Tokyo, heading towards the outskirts where he knew Sano lived.

***

(Sano's POV)

            I stared at the resting redhead. He looked so peaceful sleeping there on my futon, so beautiful, so innocent, and so childlike. I can't believe that that bitch Karou did what she did to him, my tenshi. 

            I shook my head and closed the door, leaving Kenshin to sleep. I wandered around my apartment not knowing what to do. As I entered my kitchen to put on some tea, someone knocked on my door. I figured that it was Karou so I ignored the knocking, but it only grew louder and more insistent. 

            "What???" I snapped as I opened the door to my home. The only answer I got was a wooden sword hilt to my gut.

****

Kitsune: I know that was short and I am sorry. But I thought I should post something. My grandfather just passed away and I don't know when I'll post again, most likely after the first of the year. I wish all my readers a very merry holiday season. Ja ne peeps.


	5. Yahiko finds out

"What???" I snapped as I opened the door to my home. The only answer I got was a wooden sword hilt to my gut. I doubled over and backed away from the door. Yahiko came in, threateningly swinging his sword down again. I caught it in between both hands. "Yahiko, what the hell is wrong with you?"

            "Where is he? What did you do to Kenshin?" He yelled at me. I could feel the anger he felt, roll off of him like waves on the beach. 

            "I didn't do anything to him…"

            "Liar…Karou told me that you came to the dojo drunk…."

            "Karou…Since when did you believe her?" I cut him off. Yahiko sputtered like a fish out of water.

            "You're wrong…She wouldn't hurt him…"

            "Yahiko…You know how I feel about him, Do you think in a million years I would hurt him?" I begged, tears coming to my eyes.

            "…" He shakes his head. "Well what happened if Karou is lying?" 

            "You may want to sit down…" I warned. After he sat, I proceeded to tell him what I had seen over the last few weeks leading up to what I walked in on last night. Through out the whole thing I watched his face, watching as anger, understanding and pure horror crossed his face. 

            "What are we gonna do? Raccoon face sent me over here to get Kenshin back for her, We can't take him back to her ne?"

            "Hai, we can't." 

            "Then what are we gonna do? If we stay here, she'll come here herself."

            "I know, Yahiko, I know."

***

Kitsune: I know this is short but it's continued off to the last chapter. Please bear with me. Writers block is such a pain. I promise the next chapter will be longer, that it will. Please read and review. NO FLAMES. Ja ne peeps.


End file.
